U.S. Pat. No. 46,184 is an example of a candle lantern wherein the lantern has a case with a glass front protected by a cover when not in use. At the bottom of the case is a cylindrical flange encircling an opening. A tube screws into the flange and a spiral spring is inserted into the tube to bear against the lower end of the candle and always keep the handle pressed against the upper flange. The tube slides freely in the cylindrical flange so that it may be moved entirely into the case or drawn out as desired. When in use the tube is drawn partially out of the case so that the tube may be used as a handle to carry the handle. There are hooks on the side for suspending the handle from a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 150,572 shows a decorative lantern that may be hung from a chain. It is trapezoidal in shape with pasteboard sidepieces fitted with transparent panels. A closed bottom supports a socket for a candle. A wire frame is placed around the upper interior to support the paste board pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,082,896 teaches a lantern that has upper and lower straps for securing the lantern to a person. The lantern is of arcuate shape having a transparent door which is hingedly mounted to swing open. Opposite the hinge is a latch for locking the door. A candle holder comprises a plate secured within the lantern to the bottom and having grooves for receiving laterally extending flanges of a candlestick. The back of the lantern is fitted with flanges and adapted to be seated in a socket of the support, which is a rectangular elongated hollow member having front, rear and side walls, these walls being disposed against the lamp and towards the person. The side walls are formed with perforations which permit circulation of air between the lantern and the body of a person. Walls at the top of the lantern have holes to allow escape of smoke while holes at the bottom allow proper combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,197 shows a collapsible safety lantern supported on a partitioned base for storing the lantern body and candle when not in use. There are tow pairs of hinged door members that enclose colored glass panels. The lantern has a central opening for supporting a candle on a removable support. When the lantern is to be dismantled pins are removed from door posts. A spring handle is provided and mounted in holes in flanges that support a top cover. The handle can be readily sprung from the holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,108 teaches a hurricane lantern which has a globe that fits into a lantern frame assembly that includes a collar having a flat upper portion and a skirt. Set screws secure the collar to the globe. An inverted U shaped handle is secured to the collar for transport. The lantern has a fuel holder assembly with a bowl for supporting a candle. Hanger strips extend upwardly from the bowl and are connected to a disc type hood. The hanger strips have attached thereto a member supporting angle pieces that engage the flat portion of the collar for suspending the bowl in the globe. The hood is located above the collar. When the candle is in the globe, it is windproof. If the candle is to be lit or snuffed out, the fuel holder assembly can be raised out of the bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,017 teaches a memorial light for symbolizing the memory of a deceased. When not in use, the lantern is stored in a base box located in the grave covering material in the region of the headstone. On the lid of this box is a formed piece on which the lantern can be slidably attached. The lantern has mating pieces for supporting glass panels. A slanted roof has shaped pieces at the bottom that slide into extending planar members that are attached to four vertical supports. At the base of the lamp are air ventilating holes Instead of glass panels heat resistant plastic can be used.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 246,135 shows a candle lantern design having a handle chain. The candle with holder is enclosed in a transparent casing.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 321,761 shows a lantern with handle connected to a chain. The candle holder is spring mounted so it can be elevated into a cylindrical hood.
While the lanterns described above are useful, they serve a limited purpose such as being ornamental, as old army camp lanterns, hurricane lanterns, safety lanterns on trucks, lanterns adapted to be worn on a person, or memorializing the deceased at a gravesite. Furthermore such lanterns always left a waxy resideu which was difficult to clean.
It is therefore an object of this invention that has ornanmental appeal and can be adapted to a plurality of functions.
It is still an object of this invention o produce a lantern that can be used as a commemorative device.
It is a further object of this invention to use a candle in the lantern that does not produce a waxy residue.
It is an additional object of this invention that can be handcrafted to suit.